Pardon maman, je suis tombé amoureux
by Ygrec
Summary: Akio-chan. Oui ? Je t'aime, mon petit trésor. Fudo sentit ses yeux le piquer et sa gorge se nouer. Il tenta de retrouver sa voix habituelle et répondit: Je t'aime aussi maman. OS FdKd Yaoi, LIME


Coucou tout le monde ! Ca fait un petit moment que j'ai rien écrit de fluffy (chronologiquement, j'ai d'abord écrit _Certitudes_ _volées _puis successivement _Attention chien méchant ! _et _Dix ans plus tard. _Donc ça fait effectivement plutôt longtemps que j'ai pas fait ma fluffy Ygrec x). Après, j'espère que ça ira, je ne sais pas si ce genre plaît, tout ce que je sais, c'est que de temps en temps ça détends... :)

Merci si vous êtes des habitués à mes fictions, et bienvenue si vous êtes là par hasard !

Bonne lecture, les amis :p

Fudo dormait vraiment mal depuis quelques temps. Ses sentiments se mélangeaient dans sa tête et dans son ventre en même temps. Il entra dans la salle de repos.

Le coach y était déjà, avec quelques autres joueurs matinaux, et l'approcha dès qu'il le vit.

«Fudo.. Tu as un appel de ta mère.»

«Ma mère ?»

Fudo fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Il prit le téléphone que lui tendait le coach et s'éloigna des autres avant de dire:

«Allo, maman...?»

«.. Akio-chan ? Mon chéri...»

Sa voix se brisa et l'inquiétude de Fudo doubla d'intensité.

«Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? D'où tu m'appelles ? On a pas de téléphone...»

«Mon chéri, le loyer a augmenté.» répondit brusquement sa mère, d'une voix larmoyante.

Les yeux du stratège s'agrandirent de stupeur et il serra les poings. Comment allaient-ils faire pour payer le loyer à présent ?

«Je ne peux pas emprunter, les créanciers me l'ont catégoriquement refusé.» poursuivit-elle.

«Maman...»

«J'ai essayé de vendre la machine à laver, mais le mieux qu'on puisse en tirer ne paye même pas le quart du nouveau loyer.»

«Maman, je rentre au Japon.»

«Chéri... Je...»

«Raccroche, maintenant, je rentre au Japon bientôt pour t'aider.»

«Non, mon chéri... Tu dois jouer le championnat...»

«Mais...»

«Je vais trouver une solution.. Je... Je suis désolée, mon cœur, mais je vais devoir retirer de l'argent sur ton compte...»

Le cœur de Fudo se serra. Cet argent était celui qui servirait à payer ses études... Enfin, qui devait servir à payer ses études; a présent, soit sa mère retirait suffisamment pour le nouveau loyer, et il pouvait dire adieu à la scolarité et au club de foot, soit sa mère laissait de quoi lui payer encore une année, et elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir avec son salaire unique. Il serra les dents.

«Fais comme tu peux, maman. Je rentrerai bientôt, et je reprendrai un travail à mi-temps pour compléter la nouvelle facture.»

«Akio-chan.»

«Oui ?»

«Je t'aime, mon petit trésor.»

Fudo sentit ses yeux le piquer et sa gorge se nouer. Il tenta de retrouver sa voix habituelle et répondit:

«Je t'aime aussi maman.»

«Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui, Fudo ?»

Le concerné releva la tête vers Tsunami et ne se retint pas de le fusiller du regard. Se rendre compte lui-même que ses capacités n'étaient pas au mieux était suffisant sans qu'il n'en rajoute. Cet idiot.

«Rien qui te concerne.» répondit-il froidement en lui renvoyant le ballon, un peu trop fort pour que ce soit une passe correcte. Tsunami tenta d'accélérer pour la rattraper mais la balle ne l'attendit pas et finit sa route dans les pieds de Goenji, qui discutait tactique avec... Kido. Ces deux derniers ne manquèrent pas de regarder le pas doué qui avait loupé sa passe (à savoir Fudo), ce qui ne le mit que plus en colère.

«Désolé les gars... Fudo a un peu de mal aujourd'hui.» s'excusa gentiment le rose en s'approchant du duo.

«La ferme.» pesta le numéro huit.

Le concerné se tourna vers lui, étonné, et Kazemaru, qui avait aussi entendu, fronça les sourcils.

«Tu n'es pas obligé de parler comme ça...» fit-il d'un ton réprobateur.

«J't'emmerde, l'athlète, j't'ai pas sonné.»

Cette fois, presque tous les joueurs sur cette partie-là du terrain s'étaient tournés vers le fauteur de trouble. L'équipe était déjà plus ou moins habituée au caractère acerbe du stratège et ne lui cherchaient pas de noises. Mais en général, il perdait difficilement son calme et ce qu'avait dit Tsunami ou Kazemaru aujourd'hui n'aurait pas tant fâché un Fudo dans son état normal.

Fubuki s'approcha de Kazemaru et posa une main sur son épaule, histoire de dire qu'il ne fallait pas faire attention à l'humeur massacrante du brun, qui bien sur entendit et s'empressa de répliquer :

«Et toi, le schizo', tu joues les défenseurs de la paix mais t'es même pas capable de te contrôler toi-même.»

Il avait frappé là ou ça faisait mal, et il le savait pertinemment. Fubuki se tourna vers lui et le fixa avec des yeux grands ouverts, puis il détourna le regard en se mordant la lèvre et en serrant les poings. Le reste de l'équipe semblait ne pas croire que Fudo ait pu sortir une atrocité pareille, et Someoka fut le premier à réagir.

«Hey, tu dépasses les bornes là ! Retire ce que tu as dit !» lança-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas colérique.

«J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, mauviette.» siffla l'interpelé. «Un type comme toi qui n'a pas été fichu de battre l'Aliea Academy n'a rien a me dire !»

«Qu-... Enfoiré !»

Il se jeta sur Fudo, préparant son poing, et le frappa férocement au visage. Fudo tituba, tenant sa joue douloureuse dans sa main et redressa finalement les yeux vers l'attaquant. Son regard brûlant de haine se posa sur celui qui avait osé lever la main sur lui et réagit au quart de tours. Il se jeta à son tour sur son adversaire, malgré les cris de Kido et Goenji pour les ramener à la raison, et lui mit un superbe upercut, qui le renversa un instant. Mais cet instant fut suffisant pour que Fudo l'empoigne par le col du maillot pour lui faire une balayette. Cependant l'autre garçon ne se laissa pas avoir, reprit l'avantage sur Fudo et, aveuglé par la rage, il cogna violemment son genou dans le ventre du milieu. Celui-ci retint difficilement un cri de douleur et se tint prostré.

Someoka frappa à nouveau, Fudo à sa totale merci, lorsque Kido s'interposa; mais l'esprit embrouillé par la colère, l'attaquant ne le vit pas, et Kido se mangea une magnifique droite. Il sembla sonné un moment mais reprit malgré tout rapidement ses esprits, et après un rapide coup d'œil à Fudo qui se tenait le ventre, plié en deux par la douleur, il se redressa et fit face à l'attaquant.

«J'ai dit stop.» gronda le stratège titulaire au tondu.

Ce dernier avait eut le temps de saisir sa faute et s'était reculé. Il regarda tour à tour Kido et Fudo et baissa la tête, honteux de s'être laissé emporter. Il n'osa même pas dire que "c'était Fudo qui avait commencé", et se tourna vers Fubuki et Kazemaru, qui se précipitèrent vers lui, et l'entrainèrent vers le banc et la trousse de soins.

Kido soupira en voyant le reste du troupeau se disperser, certains retournant s'entraîner, d'autres allant voir Someoka. Il vit Goenji expliquer la scène au capitaine, qui n'avait pas tout vu depuis ses cages. Endo chargea ensuite le maillot 10 d'aller au nouvelles de l'autre attaquant et se dirigea vers Kido et Fudo.

«Est-ce que tout va bien ?» demanda-t-il au deux stratèges.

Kido n'avait pas bougé, il ne s'était même pas retourné pour voir si Fudo allait bien. Il semblait réfléchir, et comme Endo le connaissait bien, il n'eut aucun mal à deviner que Kido était en train de se demander si il devait se tourner vers Fudo ou partir sur le champs.

Ce dernier se tenait toujours prostré, et avait même posé un genou à terre. Il tentait désespérément de reprendre sa respiration, le souffle coupé par le coup de l'attaquant.

Voyant qu'aucun des deux ne répondait, le capitaine soupira et s'approcha du plus mal en point. Il se pencha et lui tapota le dos, puis attendit que Fudo se redresse un peu pour murmurer d'une voix douce:

«Ca va mieux ?»

Fudo ne dit rien mais hocha légèrement la tête. Puis il leva les yeux vers celui qui lui avait sauvé la mise et se renfrogna. Savoir qu'il devait quelque chose au châtain ne l'enchantait pas, loin de là, et il ne savait pas si il devait le remercier pour son aide ou le dédaigner pour avoir cru qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir seul. Endo regarda le numéro 8 puis le numéro 14, et cacha un sourire. Il se redressa et tendit sa main à Fudo, qui tourna la tête et se releva -péniblement- seul.

Fudo saignait du nez et avait la lèvre du bas boursouflée. Ses bras portaient des striures, des marques de griffures et de poignes féroces, et il avait même un début d'hématome. Kido quant à lui saignait de la lèvre et sa pommette gauche commençait à enfler.

«Les gars...» commença le gardien.

Il jeta un regard vers le banc où Someoka était soigné et questionna son attaquant vedette du regard. Goenji lui fit signe que le banc était complet et que Someoka n'était pas encore tout à fait calme.

«Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie.» acheva-t-il.

«Je vais bien...» fit le châtain en se tournant un peu vers son capitaine.

Ce dernier posa amicalement sa main sur son épaule et lui lança un regard doux et ferme à la fois. Kido ne trouva rien à ajouter et hocha la tête. Il se dirigea vers le foyer d'Inazuma Japan sans même jeter un regard à Fudo, qui grimaça discrètement de douleur et lui entama le pas. Le gardien observa un instant les deux stratèges s'éloigner et soupira. Il tapa dans ses mains d'un geste déterminé et, avec un "yosh" satisfait, il lança :

«Les gars ! On s'y remet !»

Kido entra dans l'infirmerie, Fudo sur ses talons. La pièce était plongée dans une semi obscurité mystérieuse et les lits alignés projetaient des ombres rectilignes sur les murs. Le châtain entra rapidement et se dirigea immédiatement dans la pièce d'eau, où il y avait une baignoire, un lavabo avec un miroir et des placards de médicaments et de bandages. Il se pencha sur la glace et retira précautionneusement ses lunettes. Il releva doucement les yeux vers son reflet et vit sa joue gonflée, un filet de sang dévalant son menton, une marque rouge sur la tempe due à ses lunettes. Il grimaça, détacha ses cheveux, et posa les goggles sur le bord du lavabo, avant d'essuyer le sang qui coulait de son menton d'un geste lascif.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le placard, qu'il ouvrit, cherchant une pommade et de quoi faire un pansement. Il finit par mettre la main sur un kit de bandage puis sur un tube de crème apaisante. Il retourna le flacon et lut rapidement la composition du produit, avant fermer les portes du placard. Il revint dans la salle principale de l'infirmerie et leva un regard interdit vers l'autre milieu.

Fudo était entré et avait fermé la porte en s'appuyant dessus. Il se tenait toujours le ventre mais semblait ne plus avoir si mal, et fixait ses pieds, perdu dans ses pensées.

Kido s'approcha et posa le matériel sur le lit le plus proche de la porte, et sans même regarder son équipier, d'un ton indifférent, il dit:

«Viens ici, j'ai de la pommade.»

Fudo ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lever la tête vers son vis-à-vis, les yeux ternes. Kido frissonna en les voyant: Fudo n'avait jamais eut un regard aussi éteint... Le garçon aux dreads-locks serra les dents et relança:

«Fudo Akio.» d'une voix autoritaire.

Cette fois, les yeux de Fudo se posèrent sur les siens et leur propriétaire sembla retrouver ses esprits. Il se redressa et s'avança vers le lit en traînant le pas. Il arriva finalement au niveau du châtain et sous son regard grenat, il se hissa sur le lit et s'assit. Le joueur titulaire ne réagit pas, se contentant de le fixer, puis de fouiller dans la trousse à la recherche d'un quelconque désinfectant. Il finit par mettre la main dessus et le secoua pour vérifier s'il était utilisable. Puis il saisit un coton et se tourna vers le brun.

Celui-ci le fixait, ses yeux gris-verts perdus dans le vague, et ne disait toujours rien.

«Ca va peut-être piquer un peu.» murmura le châtain à titre informatif.

Il imbiba le coton de désinfectant et l'appliqua doucement sur la lèvre enflée de son équipier. Ce dernier tressaillit mais ne dit rien. Il leva un instant des yeux brillants vers son vis-à-vis, avant de baisser son regard terne à nouveau.

Kido lui intima d'ouvrir la bouche en baissant légèrement sa lèvre du bout du doigt, ce que fit le remplaçant sans broncher. Il passa le coton taché à présent sur la plaie à l'intérieur de sa bouche et s'éloigna. Il prit la crème et pressa le tube pour en avoir dans la main, puis il se tourna vers Fudo.

«Où est-ce que tu as mal ?» demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnement vibrante.

Fudo lui jeta un regard éteint et montra sa joue et son ventre avec son doigt. Kido le regarda faire, puis reprit d'un ton agacé:

«Tu as perdu ta langue ?»

Fudo tenta de le foudroyer du regard mais tout ce qu'il fit, c'est lui lancer un regard morose. Kido soupira et entreprit d'étaler la crème sur sa joue douloureuse. Fudo le regarda un moment avant de détourner les yeux.

Les doigts étonnement chaud de Kido sur sa joue le réconfortaient, et les cercles réguliers qu'ils traçaient sur sa peau l'apaisaient tout doucement.

Il fermait peu à peu les yeux et ne se rendit qu'à moitié compte que Kido avait soulevé son maillot et commençait à masser les contusions qui ornaient son torse et son ventre. Les mouvements de doigts s'intensifièrent au niveau de son nombril, et Fudo laissa échapper un gémissement à peine retenu. Il ne se rendait presque plus compte de la situation, totalement sous l'emprise des mouvements de Kido. C'est pourquoi il ne comprit pas immédiatement que Kido était en train de lécher son nombril tout en titillant ses tétons. Les soupirs d'aise qui lui échappaient jusque là se chargèrent petit à petit d'excitation, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit un chatouillement significatif dans son bas ventre qu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais ?...» murmura-t-il d'un voix rauque.

«Ce que tu veux que je fasse non ?»

La réponse sensuelle de Kido lui arracha un nouveau soupir, que le numéro 8 tenta de cacher sans succès. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il pensa à sa mère, à tout ce qu'elle essayait de faire pour ne pas perdre son travail, sa maison. Tout seule, s'endormant chaque soir dans un lit trop grand pour un, sans personne pour venir lui chatouiller le ventre avec la langue. La honte et la culpabilité s'infiltrait dans son esprit comme du poison dans les veines et il sentit sa gorge se nouer et son nez douloureux le piquer.

Il leva la tête vers le plafond pour que Kido ne voit pas ses yeux s'embuer et tenta de fondre ses débuts de sanglots dans ses gémissements.

Mais Kido n'était pas idiot. Il se rendit vite compte que les gémissements de Fudo n'avaient rien à voir avec du plaisir et lorsqu'il leva ses yeux rouges vers lui, il vit sa pomme d'Adam se soulever régulièrement. Il cessa alors de lécher son équipier et se redressa pour embrasser son cou. Son propriétaire tressaillit.

«Fudo... Tu m'aimes ?»

Le concerné hoqueta.

Kido et lui étaient "partenaires de sexe" depuis quelque temps. Ce n'était que pour la chair qu'il passait leurs temps ensemble, et jamais aucun sentiment sous-jacents n'était monté à la surface. Mais il devait se l'avouer, Fudo aimait bien plus chez Kido que son corps. Il avait appris à le connaître, lorsqu'il était frustré et qu'il disait des choses en le prenant violemment. Lorsqu'il était excité, et qu'il prenait le temps de lui faire plaisir. Quand il était inquiet, et qu'il allait doucement avec lui, le caressait et le regardait d'une toute autre façon.

Il avait vu ses yeux rubis briller de colère, de désir, de tristesse, de joie, de sadisme, de tout ou de rien. Il avait entendu sa voix craquer sous la rage et hurler des choses horribles, ses rires presque tendres, ses chuchotements licencieux, ses semi-sanglots même.

Fudo n'avait pas bien dormi ces temps-ci à force de rêver de lui, de se réveiller en sursaut dans des draps poisseux, et de se résigner. Il aimait Kido Yuuto.

Et maintenant, sa mère allait perdre leur appartement.

Sa gorge nouée l'empêcha de répondre à la question de Kido. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux, laissant quelques larmes rouler sur ses tempes et se perdre sur son crâne.

Kido soupira dans son cou et se remit à genoux devant lui, avant de poser délicatement ses mains sur les siennes.

De là où il était, il ne voyait pas le visage de Fudo, qui avait relevé la tête, et fixait donc son menton. Il prit une grande inspiration et dit:

«Il est peut-être temps qu'on discute.»

Et comme Fudo ne fit aucune objection, il poursuivit:

«Je n'ai pas toujours été tendre avec toi. Mais tout a déjà été fait, et les blessures que je t'ai causé ne peuvent probablement se refermer que par elles même...»

Il marqua une pause. En parlant de blessures, il voulait dire, les choses affreuses qu'il lui avait dit par le passé, parce qu'il le haïssait mais qu'il ne pouvait se passer de lui, et que ces deux informations contradictoires avait déclenché une colère mémorable dans ses entrailles. Une fois, il avait fait l'amour à Fudo plusieurs fois de suite, en le comblant d'insultes, que le brun n'avait pas rendu, se contentant de le fixer d'un regard interdit tandis que Kido bouillonnait en lui.

«Je me rends compte avec le recul à quel point je peux être un bâtard.»

Fudo tressaillit. Non non non, Kido ne devait pas... Il ne devait pas lui dire que lui aussi était amoureux, qu'il voulait plus que du physique, qu'il le voulait _pour lui_ . Car si Kido disait cela, Fudo perdrait probablement pieds. Il baissa la tête vers le châtain, qui le regardait intensément. Il essaya de prendre un air dédaigneux et grogna d'une voix trop rauque pour être naturelle:

«T'as compris ça tout seul ? Maintenant, fais comme d'habitude et lâche toi sur moi.»

L'ordre glacial fit tressaillir le milieu centre, qui plissa les yeux et finit par se redresser. Il se pencha sur le mohawk et lui happa doucement les lèvres. Une première fois, comme la caresse d'une plume, puis plus insistant. Fudo ne résista pas longtemps avant de répondre au baiser, serrant les poings sous le touché doucereux de son partenaire. Ce dernier le sentit se tendre, et d'une main, le poussa doucement sur le lit pour se mettre à cheval sur lui.

Fudo ne réagit pas immédiatement, trop perdu dans ses pensées lugubres.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais...?» demanda-t-il, les larmes aux yeux à force de se torturer l'esprit.

«Je finis ce que j'ai commencé.» murmura Kido à son oreille. «Comme ça après tu m'écouteras.»

«Comment- ..?»

Fudo étouffa un gémissement en sentant que Kido faisait pression sur son érection avec la sienne. La sentir contre son propre membre à travers le tissus du short de foot le fit frissonner. Il croisa le regard de Kido et crut définitivement qu'il allait éclater en sanglots.

Comment pouvait-il se faire plaisir ici alors que sa mère trimait au Japon ? Comment pouvait-il avoir cette chance d'être celui qu'il aimait alors que sa mère avait eut le cœur brisé par son père ?

Il se sentait aussi excité que coupable.

Kido baissa son short, puis le sien, et fit se toucher à nouveau leurs sexes à travers leurs boxers. Fudo frémit.

Kido se débarrassa enfin de leurs boxers et se pencha sur le brun pour l'embrasser tout en caressant ses joues.

Fudo sentait l'excitation prendre le pas sur son sentiment de dégoût de lui-même, et se cambra contre son partenaire. Il entendit un soupir de Kido dans son cou et gémit lui aussi.

«Fudo... Prends-moi.» murmura le châtain.

«Hh.. Quoi- ?»

Jusque là, Kido avait toujours dominé et ne lui avait jamais dit ce genre de chose. Et puis même... Fudo ne se sentait pas forcément capable d'être suffisamment performant pour lui plaire...

Kido releva le visage et lui sourit tendrement.

«Je sais ce que tu penses, Fudo... Et tu n'as pas de souci à te faire.»

Là dessus, il se pencha et attrapa le tube de crème qu'il avait laissé sur le lit. Il s'en servit une bonne dose, puis enduit langoureusement le sexe de Fudo avec.

Ce dernier retenait sa respiration, frissonnant de plaisir en sentant son partenaire appliquer la pommade. Puis il lâcha un hoquet de surprise en voyant Kido s'empaler dessus.

Il avait les yeux fermés et serrait les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Fudo poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant la chair brûlante du chatain se refermer sur son sexe et il entendit un gémissement s'y mêler. Kido s'était un peu plus habitué, et bougeait à présent doucement pour trouver l'angle de sa prostate.

«Nnhg.. Hhh...»

Fudo ne savait pas que de tels sons pouvaient sortir de la bouche de son partenaire, trop habitué à ses soupirs rauques et ses grognements de plaisir.

Mais ces gémissements l'excitaient et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de bouger. L'expression de Kido aussi, valait d'être vue au moins une fois. Il avait ouvert ses yeux, mais seulement à moitié, ses joues étaient rouges de gêne et de plaisir, de la sueur perlait sur son front, ses cheveux détachés tombaient de chaque côté de ses épaules et ses lèvres brillantes de salives prononçait des mots censurés.

Le peu de lumière dans la salle semblait concentrée sur lui, donnant des reflets roux à ses yeux, qui luisaient déjà comme le feu d'un incendie.

«Fudo...» gémit licencieusement le garçon aux dreads-locks.

Le concerné fut prit d'un frisson. Et il gémit cette fois lorsqu'il sentit Kido sauter sur lui, s'empalant sur son érection dans un rythme régulier.

«Nhhg.. Hah... A... Akio...» gémit le milieu centre.

«Ahhh..hhh..hhh... Je... Je vais...»

Fudo ne résista pas, et renversa le pauvre Kido sur le lit; désormais au dessus, il saisit ses cuisses et se mit à donner des coups de bassin bien profondément. Il était persuadé que Kido n'avait pas trouvé sa prostate, et qu'il n'avait rien dit pour que Fudo prenne son pied.

Le brun chercha un peu, donnant des coups dans l'angle le plus susceptible de donner du plaisir au numéro 14, et dut le toucher puisque Kido se cambra soudainement et s'accrocha aux draps de toutes ses forces.

«..F..Fudo... Qu'est ce que-...!»

Il ne put finir sa phrase, totalement sous l'emprise du plaisir qu'il éprouvait à chaque coup de Fudo. Ce dernier se pencha, saisit son sexe abandonné et murmura à l'oreille du beau stratège.

«Tu vois... Ça... C'est... C'est le plaisir du dominé...» haleta-t-il en poursuivant ses mouvements.

Puis, pour appuyer ses paroles, il se mit à masturber l'érection de son partenaire, qui si jusque là avait plus ou moins su contenir ses gémissements, se mit presque à crier de plaisir.

Ils poursuivirent ainsi peut-être une minute, et Kido finit par se déverser sur le torse de son partenaire. Fudo gémit une ultime fois et jouit dans l'antre de Kido.

Ils respirèrent bruyamment quelques secondes, puis se regardèrent, essoufflés.

Fudo trouva la force de se retirer et s'assit brutalement sur le lit en soufflant. Kido, lui, mit un peu plus de temps à se remettre; il commença par se redresser et, constatant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir (et ça c'est la douleur du dominé...), il avança à quatre pattes jusque Fudo et déposa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres.

Ce dernier, qui avait pu oublier ses soucis un moment, était en train de retrouver ses esprits. Et les pensées noirs qui allaient avec. Alors qu'il replongeait dans sa mélancolie, il sentit Kido se blottir contre lui.

Il le regarda. Kido était épuisé.

«Je t'aime» s'enquit le châtain en caressant sa joue tendrement.

Et pour la seconde fois, grâce à Kido, un soleil vint percer les nuages noirs de Fudo, qui sourit.

Peut-être qu'il avait plongé trop vite dans le noir, peut-être que le plaisir qu'il ressentait avec lui n'était pas si mauvais. Peut-être que sa mère ne lui en voudrait pas de partager ses sentiments et son lit.

Peut-être que dans le fond, tout irait bien.

«Je n'ai... Aucune raison de m'en vouloir, n'est-ce pas ?» demanda le brun d'une voix tremblante.

Kido sentit la tristesse de son partenaire et sourit amoureusement, resserrant son étreinte.

«Tu n'as qu'à m'en vouloir à moi.»

Fudo sourit à son tour et serra aussi ses bras autour de Kido.

Des larmes se mirent à lui échapper, mais il lui était impossible de savoir si c'était la joie ou le désespoir qui s'exprimait. Il eut bientôt des sanglots silencieux, et sentit son compagnon se serrer encore un peu plus contre lui.

Le soir était tombé bien vite sur l'île cette fois, et, comme si le ciel sentait Fudo pleurer, il se mit à pleuvoir.

«Nnha..!..haahh..»

Kogure se tourna vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

«Qui est dedans ?» demanda-t-il à Hiroto.

Le numéro 18 rougit et répondit:

«Si je me fie à la voix, je dirai Kido et Fudo...»

«Oh je vois... Tu sais qu'il s'est battu avec Someoka ?»

«Fudo ? Oui, j'étais là. Et il était blessé...»

Encore une fois, un cri retentit dans l'infirmerie. Kogure frissonna et reprit, agrippant le short de son aîné:

«Tu crois que Kido est en train de soigner Fudo.. Et que ça fait mal ?»

«... Je pense plutôt que c'est Fudo qui soigne Kido... Et oui, il doit avoir mal.» répondit une voix derrière eux.

Endo s'approcha d'eux et se pencha vers Kogure.

«Si tu ne veux pas crier comme ça un jour je te conseil de ne plus jamais te battre !» fit le capitaine avec un clin d'oeil.

Kogure acquiesça vivement et partit en courant loin de l'"affreuse salle de torture dans laquelle il ne mettrait jamais les pieds, ah ça non". Endo se redressa et fixa un Hiroto rouge de gêne. Le gardien sourit et lança:

«Ah ah, quelle innocence !»

_Pardon maman..._

_Je ne peux pas rentrer tout de suite. Tu peux utiliser tout l'argent de mon compte, si besoin, ne t'inquiète pas. Simplement, j'ai découvert que partager son lit était le plus doux des bonheurs, et j'aimerai profiter de ça encore un peu. Dès le championnat terminé, je rentre à la maison, et je ne retournerai probablement pas à l'école. Je chercherai un travail à plein temps et on s'en sortira. Ces instant sont les dernier que je passe en sa compagnie, et j'ai envie de les vivres pleinement._

_Pardonne-moi de ne pas pouvoir penser à toi et aux problèmes qu'on a. Je l'aime et reste juste pour le tournoi._

_Pardon maman, je suis tombé amoureux._

_Je t'aime, je reviens vite._

_Ton fils, Akio_.

Mme Fudo replia la lettre et la posa sur la table du salon. Elle n'était ni triste ni heureuse. Elle ne réagissait pas. Son fils était grand, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Du moment qu'il revenait payer la maison, ce qu'il faisait dans son lit ne la regardait pas...

«Akio-chan... Qui donc te retiens là-bas ?»

La femme eut un sourire amer. Son fils, son Akio... La laissait seule... Comme son père avant lui.

Ah ah. A croire que c'était de famille hein ?

Comment ça, c'est triste ?! Bon c'est vrai, je l'avoue. Mais tout est bien qui finit bien non ? Ah ah, ça non plus c'est pas sûr.

En vrai, je trouve cette fiction que moyennement réussie. :bof:

Fudo et Kido risque encore d'avoir du mal à l'avenir... Et d'ailleurs, qui sait, peut-être est-ce le début d'une suite ?

Je ne garantie rien, mais c'est possible. Et sinon, que pensez-vous de mon premier Fudo x Kido ? Et oui, dans ce sens ça change beaucoup de choses... Je préfère quand Kido domine mais c'est un combinaison amusante, que je réutiliserai probablement :)

Je ne sais plus qui m'avait dit que la meilleure des thérapies, c'est de posséder quand on est désespéré.

Je vous laisse ici, parce que j'ai encore une autre fiction en cours (je suis productive en ce moment :) et le titre me fait beaucoup rire puisque... _Le y grec est un u _était censée être ma première fiction publiée. Mais je l'avais mise en parenthèses pour finir _Attention Chien Méchant_, qui a eut du succès apparemment x)

N'oubliez pas de reviewer, parce que je les lis et que ça me fait toujours un grand plaisir :) Et ça me motive ! (comment ça, j'ai pas besoin de ça pour écrire mes lemons ?)

Bisooous 3


End file.
